This Is Me
by Two Dollahs
Summary: This is the sequal to It Took You A While and part two in the Hailey Hayes series. Some major drama as Nick and Hailey go through time as a couple. Will they make it through?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing that you recognize. Kudos to Jerry and all the right people for their creations. Same to Christina Aguilera, Toby Keith, Barry White, Elvis Presley, Blondie, Mariah Carey, Counting Crows, AC/DC, Journey, more Christina, and The Temptations, along with anyone else who had a song in here.

Chapter 1:

The CSI team sat at a table with nachos, mozzarella sticks, and buffalo wings in the center. It was karaoke Fridays at the local bar and grill, the only place to get decent non-breakfast food at this hour. Hailey sat between Nick and Warrick, who was seated next to Catherine, next to Grissom. Catherine stood up to sing her rendition of One Way or Another. It was all in good fun so no one took it to heart that none of them could sing. But even though Hailey tried her worst everyone knew she was the talent.

Hailey was stuffing a nacho in her mouth when Warrick went to the platform. "I think I need a little help on this one." He said holding his hand to Hailey.

Hailey was concentrating on her nacho and looked up to see everyone looking at her. "Uh-huh" She shook her head trying to swallow. The opening notes came on to a song that she knew. Nick nudged her from his seat telling her to go up. She shook her head some more as she walked to the platform, Warrick helping her up. "I hate you." She said as the words came on the screen, and Warrick started.

"Dirrty, filthy, nasty, too dirrty to clean my act up. If you ain't dirrty...you ain't here to party!" He started.  
  
They went back and forth following the lyrics from Redman and Christina Aguilera. "Woo, Ladies (move). Gentlemen (move), (somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof). Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows), I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows), ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows), uh let me loose."  
  
Then Hailey went solo. "Ooh, I'm overdue, gimme some room, comin' through. Paid my dues, in the mood, me and my girls gonna shake the room, DJ's spinnin (show your hands), let's get dirrty (that's my jam), I need that ... to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off. It's explosive, speakers are thumpin', still jumping', 6 in the morning, table dancin', glasses are crashin' no question, time for some action. Temperature's up (Can you feel it?), 'bout to erupt (so get), gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise..."  
  
They both sang the chorus. "Gonna get rowdy. Gonna get a little unruly. Get it fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the party. Sweat drippin' over my body. Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty, wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival."  
  
Hailey had seen the video a couple times and so she began dancing the moves that she had seen. "Ahh, heat is up, so ladies, fellas, drop your cups. Body's hot, front to back. Move your ass, I like that. Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')" She slapped her free hand by her front pocket and did a little belly dance turn so that her back was to the group. "Shake a little somethin'," She moving her ass around as she worked to a squatting position. "On the floor." Warrick sang as she bounced twice the same way Christina did. "I need that ... to get me off." She sang working back up. Then she remembered that she had a tank top under her t shirt. "Sweatin' till my clothes come off." She sand removing the shirt sexily and tossing it at Nick and winking. The group was howling in laughter and although Grissom was laughing he was slightly embarrassed. "Let's get open, cause a commotion, we're still goin', 8 in the morning. There's no stoppin', we keep it rockin' oh, everyone's talkin'. Give all you got (give it to me). Just hit the spot, gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise. Rowdy. Gonna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the party. Sweat drippin' over my body, dancin' gettin' just a little naughty, wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my ooo. Here it comes, it's the one you been waitin' on. Get up, get it up, yo, that's what's up, givin' just what you want to the maximum. Uh oh, here we go. You can tell when the music starts to drop, that's when we take it to the parking lot," As she sang she danced against Warrick as Christina did to Redman. "And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops. Uh oh's, here we go's. Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..."

As Hailey belted out the last yeah Warrick began his verse. "Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show. I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove. My gear look like the bank got my money froze. For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll. Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!). If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves up. Yo Christina, better hop in here. My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah). The club is packed, the bar is filled. I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill. Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals. I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels. Throw it up, baby it's brick city, you heard of that, we blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac?). Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in, it's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking."  
  
He ended and Hailey continued. "Rowdy yeah, ruly, hurraaay. Came to start the party partaaay. Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival. Oowoaooo. Oowoaooo. Owoa. It's about time that I came to start the. Sweat drippin' over myyy. Gettin' just a little. Get dirrty. What." She said tipping her head back like Warrick taught her. He laughed and slung an arm around her. They bowed to their applause and then sat down. "Now can I finish my nacho." She joked.

Nick got up and sang a country song which everyone booed at but once he began they all listened up. "Here you come knockin' on my door baby tell me what you got on your mind. I guess those college boys all went home for the summertime. And you're lookin right, lookin good, lookin like a woman should so why is it so hard to find. A place to lay your pretty little head down once in a while you run on a little tough luck baby, don't you sweat it. Everything is waiting inside for you. You know I got it. Come and get it."

"Who's your daddy, who's your baby? Who's your buddy, who's your friend? And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to when your love life starts tumblin'? I got the money, you got the honey. Let's cut a deal let's make a plan. Who's your daddy, who's your baby? Who's your buddy, who's your man?" He continued. Everyone kept laughing at him and switching glances to Hailey.

During the song break he did a little snip from his line dancing days. He gave a little 'cowboy nod' as he picked back up in the lyrics "You might've run on a little tough luck baby, don't you sweat it. Everything is waiting inside for you. You know I got it, so come and get it. Who's your daddy, who's your baby? Who's your buddy, yeah who's your friend? And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to hey when your love life starts tumblin'? I got the money, you got the honey. Let's cut a deal let's make a plan. Who's your daddy, who's your baby? Who's your buddy, who's your man? Who's your daddy, who's your baby? Who's your buddy, who's your man?" Nick finished and took a bow before returning to his next to Hailey. Hailey was laughing at his choice of song. She gave him a quick kiss. Their dinners came and they all ate, joking around, trying to relieve tension from the day.

When dinner was over they ordered desserts and while they waited Grissom took the stage. This was the group's third time at the restaurant, and both times before Grissom didn't sing, but they guessed tonight was special. The opening notes played and Grissom spoke the beginning lines. "I've heard people say that, too much of anything is not good for you, baby, but I don't know about that. As many times as we've loved, we've shared love and made love, it doesn't seem to me like it's enough. There's just not enough, baby, there's just not enough. Oh, oh, baby, uh-uh." Everyone at the table busted out in laughter. Quiet, keep-to-himself Grissom was singing a Barry White song, and he was actually pulling it off.  
  
"My darling, I can't get enough of your love, babe. Girl, I don't know, I don't know why, I can't get enough of your love, babe. Oh, some things I can't get used to, no matter how I try. It's like the more you give, the more I want, and baby, that's no lie, oh, no, babe. Tell me, what can I say, what am I gonna do. How should I feel when everything is you. What kind of love is this that you're givin' me. Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet. Girl, all I know, is every time you're here, I feel the change, somethin' moves, I scream your name, look what you got me doin'. Darling, I can't get enough of your love, babe. Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why, I can't get enough of your love, babe, oh, no, babe. Girl, if I can only make you see, and make you understand. Girl, your love for me is all I need, and more than I can stand, oh, well, babe, how can I explain all the things I feel. You've given me so much, girl, you're so unreal. Still I keep loving you more and more each time. Girl, what am I gonna do because you're blowin' my mind."  
  
"I get the same old feelin', every time you're here, I feel the change, somethin' moves, I scream your name, look what you got me doin'. Darling, I can't get enough of your love, babe. Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why, I can't get enough of your love, babe. Oh, my darling, I can't get enough of your love, babe, oh, babe. Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love, babe. Darling, I can't get enough of your love, babe." He finished and handed the mic back to the DJ. They all hoot and hollered as he took his seat.

"Who knew you had it in you?" Hailey said.

"You've got soul now." Warrick said doing a little hand pound thing with him.

We all passed around our different desserts and made more good conversation. "C'mon Hailey, give us one last song." Catherine said eating the last bite of her cheesecake.

"Yeah, end the night with a bang." Nick said.

Dirty thoughts ran through her head of ending the night with a bang in terms of him, but she pushed them aside and walked up to the platform. She said a song to the DJ, and sang as he played her request. "Oh, thinking about our younger years. There was only you and me, we were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now. You keep me coming back for more. Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven."

"Oh, once in your life you find someone who will turn your world around. Pick you up when your feeling down. Now nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say, but just hold me now, cause our love will light the way. Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven."

"I've been waiting for so long, for something to arrive, for love to come along. Now our dreams are coming true. Through the good times and the bad, I'll be standing there by you. Baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven. Oh, Oh Oh. Oh, Oh Oh, we're in heaven." She finished. For the last time that night the group erupted in applause as Hailey took her seat. They talked for a few more minutes, and then they all pitched in on the check and left for their cars.

Nick walked Hailey to her car, and when they got to it Hailey turned to face him and leaned against the driver side door. He smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Mmm." She said pulling away. She hugged close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, under his jacket. She loved the feel of him, the way he felt in her arms. She felt a sense of belonging and safety. Not to mention that she loved his smell. He didn't wear cologne at work , but when he did it was heavenly. Now all she could smell was his Irish Spring soap. She took deep breaths of him, savoring the smell. She finally pulled back. "I should get going." She said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." He said looking at her eyes seeing that she was.

She looked over at his truck, they were coming up on their third year anniversary next month. "You know you don't have to go, per say." She suggested.

"Honestly babe, I'm so tired."

"What if I promise to go right to sleep?" She pleaded using her puppy dog eyes, and pouty lips.

He sighed, knowing he would loose. "Your place or mine?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yours." She said kissing him one last time before getting into her car and driving off to Nicky's house. She liked to sleep with him, even when sex wasn't involved. The fact that his body was laying next to hers, gave her a comfort while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next week Nick, Hailey, Catherine, and Sara walked into the break room to find Grissom looking through a case file. He looked up as they entered the room. He shuffled papers around and found the case slips. "Nick, DB found in a sewage tank. Maintenance guy went to see what the clog was about and found it. It's still under so you'll have to get in there and fish it out." Hailey did a silent laughter and stuck her tongue out at him, teasing that he would have to go in sewage. Grissom however caught this. "Hailey, you're certified in diving. You go with him." He smiled handing her the slip. She grumbled and sank lower into her chair.

"Whose laughing now?" Nick teased.

"Shut it." She snapped playfully.

"Ok, ok. Catherine you're with me, someone torched a mini mart. The owner managed to escape but we still need to process. Sara, there was a home invasion. Man who lived there was shot, and the brother came over found him and called it in." He paused and looked around. "Has anyone seen Warrick?" Hailey shook her head and looked at Nick, who also had no clue. "Alright, well get going then." Everyone took off except for Sarah.

"Grissom, I want to work a case with Nick. I think that our skills put together would help benefit a case."

Grissom looked at her. Was it possible that she was telling the truth, or did she like Nick? He knew that Hailey and her didn't get along very well, maybe she wanted to stir thing up for them. "We'll see when the next cases come in." He said.

"Alright, thanks."

Hailey had showered at the lab when she and Nick came back. She sniffed herself, and as much as she tried, she still smelled. She marched into Grissom's office and saw Sara there. "Do you know where Grissom is?" She asked.

"He's still out in field."

"Ok, thanks." Hailey turned to leave.

"Just to let you know, you smell." She said in a snotty tone.

"I can smell myself." She left the office, wondering why Sara was in his office, no one should be in his office when he's not there. She got passed it and walked into the morgue. The body was laid out on the table and David and Nick had masks over their faces trying to block out the smell. Hailey slipped her own mask on and looked down at the body. She thought about the smell, and then the fact that she was in a large vat of raw sewage and she almost lost it. Her arm flew up to mouth and she suppressed the urge to vomit. David had scraped off some of the sewage and found a bullet hole. Hailey had wished that this guy just passed out and fell in and drowned but his lungs were clear, meaning that he was killed and then dumped. "It's gonna be a long night." She said and the two men nodded in agreement.

Hailey went to her apartment after shift. She stayed in the shower for over an hour and finally got the stench out of her skin. She stood in front of her mirror with a towel wrapped around her. She combed out her hair and smelled it. there were two options she though of. She either got the smell out or get used to it. She hoped it was the first one. She changed into boxers and a t shirt and crawled into bed.

Hailey woke up the next morning, put on her getting ready mix cd, and went through her daily routine. She dressed in a little black halter dress that she new Nick loved. She put a light blue button up shirt, black pants, and her black heeled boots in a bag so she could change when she got to work. 'Today is a special day.' she thought to her self. "Happy Birthday." she said to herself in the mirror. She finished curling her hair and applied her makeup. The door bell rang and .

She opened the door and saw Nicky standing there in black pants, the black shoes she loved, and an olive green button up shirt, tucked in and complete with a black belt. "Happy Birthday." He said coming in and giving her a passionate kiss.

"You keep that up and we might not make it to dinner." She said catching her breath.

"Is there a problem with that?" He said with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who made the reservations."

Nick had a look of regret on his face. "I know."

She smiled at him and put her flowers in water and then took his arm as the went down to his Tahoe.

They went to a casual fancy restaurant and had dinner. At the end of the meal Nick paid for dinner and they left for the lab. Nick pushed a number on his cell, pressed send, waited a few seconds then hung up. He smiled to himself knowing that Hailey didn't see what he was doing.

When they arrived Nick got a page. "We have to meet Griss in the break room for assignments."

"Ok, let me just go change first." She said walking to the locker room.

"You can change after, you know how he is if someone's late." Nick said coming up with a quick lie. They rounded the corner and Hailey looked into the break room. It was completely dark when he opened the doors, and flipped the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

She grabbed her chest as her breathing went back to normal. "God, give me heart failure why don't you." She joked.

Nick sneaked up and gave her a kiss. "Happy Birthday, baby." He placed a tiara on top of her head.

She looked around the room, that was littered with balloons, and saw almost everyone she worked with. Gil, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg were there, and even Doc. Robbins, David, Bobby D, and Archie showed up. There was a huge vanilla icing cake sitting in the middle of the table. It was decorated with confetti, ribbons, and little red, yellow, and blue balloons. She read the cake, 'Happy Birthday Guido! Hailey!' (the guido crossed out) she laughed at Grissom's idea of a joke. They sang happy birthday and then cut the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hailey woke up next to Nick. They had their three year anniversary three weeks ago and it wasn't unusual for them to sleep at each others places, most of the time just sleeping. Hailey looked over at Nick and smiled at him. She loved him with all her heart and he felt the same about her. She knew they were meant to be together. The smile quickly faded as she felt something rising in her throat and sped off to the bathroom. She had no clue what was wrong with her, she had been throwing up every morning for the past week. After she had controlled herself she stood up and splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth. She took a long look in the mirror, 'you know exactly what's wrong.' she thought. 'No, it can't be.' she fought with herself.

Nick walked into the bathroom with just his boxers on. He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Hailey pushed his arm away, fearing that if he squeezed to hard she might vomit again. "You ok?" She had never pushed him away.

"Yeah, my stomach is just a little upset." She lied. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. "I should get going anyway. I have a few things to do before work." she left a stunned Nick in the bathroom and got dressed.

He went into the bedroom as she was slipping her shoes on. "Did I do something?" he asked looking down at her.

'Quite possibly.' She thought. "No hon, I told you, I'm not feeling well and I have some errands to do before shift." She said kissing him once more before leaving his house and driving to the pharmacy.

Hailey stood in the female section of the pharmacy. 'Why couldn't there be just one type. There has to be like fifty different brands. Do I want to pee on a stick, pee in a cup?' Hailey thought to herself. The part of her mind that wasn't afraid to speak up fought back again. 'Just pick a damn one.' The denial side fought back. 'Only one? Maybe I should get a few, to be sure.' 'If that's what it takes fine.' 'Should I get the same brand, or maybe three different brands. Maybe they will all be defective. Then what, do I come back for another one? What if they all read something different?' 'That's why you get three dumb ass, then at least two will be the same if not all three.' "Good Lord." Hailey whispered out loud rolling her eyes.

"Hailey Hayes?"

Haileys eyes got real wide. She turned at the sound of the voice. "Hi, Mr. Koveleski." She said her cheeks turning bright red.

"Hello dear." Loretta said coming out behind Mr. Koveleski. Hailey smiled at her, becoming even more flushed.

Mr. Koveleski looked at what she was looking at. "Are you and that nice young boy trying for a child?" He asked.

Hailey looked at the pregnancy tests then back at her elderly neighbors. "No." She said slightly shaking her head. "A friend of mine thinks she might be but she's to embarrassed to come in and get one for herself." 'Good thing you've got a fast mouth.' 'Shut up.' the denial piece of mind spoke up.

"You're all red dear." Loretta spoke. "Are you something down with something?"

"Must be." Hailey threw a hand to her forehead checking for a temperature.

"You should get one of those ice packs they have in isle four b. My late wife," We all made the sign of the cross, "Rest her soul, she used them when she went through the menopause. Those awful hot flashes." Mr. Koveleski offered.

'Good Lord.' Hailey mentally sighed.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Hailey smiled.

"Ok, dear. We need to go get our medications. We'll see you around." Loretta said waving.

Hailey waved and the two rounded the corner out of sight. Hailey grabbed three boxes from the same brand and went up front to pay for them. She handed the money to the cashier, said keep the change, and ran to her car. She sped out of the lot and went home, still red from embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hailey hadn't moved since she came home. She sat on the floor afraid to look at the results. She spent hours sitting with her back to the tub, she couldn't bring herself to look. She glanced at her watch, she had to leave in five minutes in order to make it to work on time. She stood up and realized it was now or never. 'Well technically if you are, you would know in a few months when you started to show.' "Shut up." she yelled at the little voice.

Hailey and Warrick had come back from a crime scene, and Hailey offered to do the drop off to Greg. Greg said he would page her but she didn't move. He looked back up, "Something wrong?"

Hailey decided she had to tell someone, and she also needed her best friends advice. "You have to promise you won't tell a single soul, or so help me I will murder you." She said glancing around, making sure no one was coming in.

He knew whatever it was she had to say was something serious. "You have my word Hail."

She was still ranting out of nervous habit. "And if you even hint to Grissom about this, I will castrate you with my bare hands."

Greg subconsciously put a hand to his lower region. "I promise, I promise." he said gulping down the lump in his throat. He knew she wouldn't but when Hailey put her mind to something, she followed through.

"Ok," She said taking a deep breath. "I need some advice and you're the only person I can trust with this." She continued to ring her hands. "Nick and I have been going steady for three years now, and well, we kind of..." She was looking down avoiding his eyes. "I'm pregnant." She whispered. Greg had that look telling her 'why didn't you use protection.' "I know." She said. "It was our anniversary and he ran out, and I just got off my period..." she faded off.

Greg was in total shock, he grabbed the stool next to him and sat down to steady himself. "Does Nick know?" Hailey shook her head. "You gotta tell him." He thought for a minute. She trusted him and needed his support. He stood up and pulled Hailey to him. "It's ok." He said as she began to cry. "It will all work out don't worry."

"I've got to tell Nick, but I don't know how to approach him." She said feeling Greg's embrace tighten.

"Just take him someplace quiet and tell him. You and I both know he's a nice guy, no matter what you two will come up with something."

He was right, she had to find Nick and tell him. "Have you seen him today?"

"He just brought back some evidence back, I think he went out side to look for Sara."

"Thanks." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and walked slowly towards the front of the building, getting her thoughts together.

Nick walked out and found Sara about to light a cigarette. "Hey." He called out.

Sara took the lighter away and looked up. "Hey." She called back taking the unlit cigarette out of her mouth. "What's up."

"I figured you'd be out here, I just thought we could run through the scene mentally, see what we come up with." He said as they sat down on a bench a few feet away from the front doors of the Crime Lab.

Hailey got to the front door and took a deep breath as she opened the door. She didn't see him so she walked down the stairs looking left and right for Nick. She spotted him standing by the bench a few feet away so she began walking toward him.

Sarah continued her thought and then placed a hand on Nicks shoulder emphasizing her finish. "You're really tense. Everything ok?" She asked noticing the tense muscles in his shoulder.

"Work's just been stressing me out lately." He said.

"I could work them out for you. My ex used to have this muscle problem in his back, I got pretty good at it." She said as she began working on the muscles for him.

"Wow, you are really good." He said enjoying the tension going away. He began to feel Sara's breath on his neck and he stood up. "Look Sara, I appreciate it, but I can't, sorry." He said.

She stood up close to him. "Just trying to help." She locked eyes with him and she leaned closer. "I've got what you need." She said before locking lips with him.

Hailey couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nick was standing there kissing Sara, her boyfriend was kissing one of the people she despises. How could he do this to her. She felt the tears begin to sting the back of her eyes. She quickly ran back into the lab.

"Whoa." He said putting his arms out to separate them. "You can't be doing things like that Sara, I'm in love with Hailey."

Sara pulled back, determined to get through to him. "I guess it's just to bad she doesn't return it then." She said lighting a cigarette.

"Sara you don't know what goes on between Hailey and I so don't assume you do." He said.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know one thing. The way she's been acting around Greg, is a little more friendly then I would be acting if I had a boyfriend. As a friend, just watch your back."

Nick looked up and saw the dark clouds forming, it was going to be a nasty storm. Nick didn't know what to say to her so he just shook his head and walked back to the lab as rain drops began to fall.

He decided to go to the DNA lab and see if Greg had gotten a start on anything. He pushed through the doors, and saw Greg looking down a microscope. "Hey man." He said. Greg turned the music up slightly louder and went back to work. Nick turned the music off as the sound of thunder became so loud that it was heard throughout the lab. Greg stood up and immediately got into Nicks face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you. There's a great girl getting her stuff together because she caught her boyfriend being a dick." He said, his blood boiling. "I swear to God Nick, if you come up to me outside of this lab, I will hurt you." He said returning to his work.

"Shit." He said. He knew what Greg was talking about and he didn't want Hailey to find out this way, and judging by Greg, she didn't see him push Sara off. He had to find her. He ran towards the locker room, and saw her about to leave. "Hailey." He said running towards the door.

Hailey heard her name and she began walking faster praying she could make it to her car before he got to her. She didn't even bother to pull the hood over her head as she pushed through the doors into the pouring rain. It was raining so hard that she could hardly see two feet in front of her. "Hailey stop." He yelled over the rain, grabbing her arm for her to turn around.

"No." She said but he held her in place.

"Hailey, you didn't see the whole thing."

"Sorry I didn't stick around for the after show, the kissing was about all I could handle." She said going halfway down the steps.

He'd be damned if he was going to loose their relationship like this. "Hailey just stop and listen. It was a mistake."

"You're right Nick," She cried out, her tears being masked by the rain dripping down her face. "It was a mistake, it was a mistake that I thought you could commit. You've never taken any girl seriously. I just fooled myself into thinking I could change that."

"That was uncalled for. I'm not a whore Hailey. I've had relationships in the past." He shook his head. "That's not what this is about. She kissed me."

"And I'm sure you didn't kiss her back."

"I didn't!" He yelled. "I was in shock, that's all, I pushed her off when I realized what was going on."

"In shock?!" She yelled back. "I'm sure you told all the girls that."

"Hailey quite being an ass, this isn't about past relationships." He said getting angry that she wouldn't listen. "I'm not the one that's doing it with a lab tech." As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back.

Hailey was now pissed off and upset, not a good mix for her. "Greg and I are friends, one of the only few I have. Do not turn this around on me, I have done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry, I didn't -"

"I caught you kissing another woman, and you go and try to pin this on me by fabricating lies about Greg and I. I thought I could trust you but I guess not." She said taking off for her car.

He was now shedding his own tears as he watched the woman he loved walk off. He knew that she just needed time to cool off, then she would listen to him and see that he tried to stop it. But for now all he could do was cry. He fell to the steps and put his head between his knees and let it all out. The rain or the storm didn't matter to him, all that mattered was Hailey.

Hailey started the car and Mariah Carey's 'I Can't Live' came through the speakers. She sped out of the lot and got on I-15 to go home. By the time she was half an hour away she broke down. She was soaked head to toe from the rain, all the way to the bone. But it didn't matter the man she loved hurt her, and she never thought he would, she hadn't been prepared for it. She knew that Sara had made the move, it was the only logical thing, but the fact that her lips were on his was enough for more tears to come out. Her vision was blurred by the fresh tears that she didn't see the car swerving into her lane, until she couldn't get out of the way.

Nick walked back to the locker room to change clothes. He couldn't believe what he had done. He messed up the only good thing in his life. "Hey, there's a big case Grissom needs everyone ASAP in the break room." Warrick said finding Nick. Nick slipped his shirt on over his head and followed Warrick to the break room.

"Ok, most of us are here." He began. "I paged Hailey and Sara but still no word, there was a huge twenty five car pile up on I-15. Rescue is there now, so we need to get out there. We'll all take one car, the girls can meet us there, I paged them with the location." Grissom said, then they all grabbed their kits and headed for the Tahoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They arrived at the scene and were shocked at the site in front of them. All they could see was metal upon metal, twenty five cars piled on top of one another. It looked like every ambulance in the state was here to help out. As the four CSI's looked over the mess of cars, one in particular caught Nicks eye. He didn't know how he saw it but under three cars was Hailey's Mustang. Nick charged for the officer that was standing by. "The girl in the Mustang, did you get her out?" He asked.

"Sir, you have to step back. We're doing the best we can." The officer said.

"Fuck that. Did you get her out." He said grabbing the officers collar. Warrick grabbed Nick and pulled him back. "No," he said trying to get Warrick off.

"I don't know sir."

Another officer came over to control the situation. "What's going on here."

"I want to know about the girl in the Mustang. The car is over there, under those ones." he said pointing.

"Sir, we're trying to remove as many bodies as we can with out injuring more." He looked at Nick and felt compassion for him. "I'll see what I can find out."

Nick stepped back with Warrick. Warrick pieced two and two together. "You think Hailey's in this mess?" He asked.

Nick lowered his head, "It's her car Warrick." He shook Warrick's hand off and started pacing. He saw three firemen and two rescues rush over to her car. They had gotten everyone above her out of their cars, working their way down. By now the other CSI's were gathered around watching what Nick was, and it didn't take Grissom long to realize it was Hailey's car. He was the most scared he had ever been in his life. Almost getting killed by Sid Goggle was nothing compared to this. His daughter was facing life or death, if life was even an option.

Nick saw the rescue team carefully pull Hailey out of the car, he saw the blood covering her from head to toe. Thunder cracked and another burst of heavy shower came down. The rescue team checked for vitals, and then Nick saw one yell to the other and they began running toward the CSI's, to the ambulances. Nick and Grissom saw Hailey as she was being wheeled past them. She didn't look good, but if they were rushing that had to be a good sign, right?

Nick ran off following them. "Go. Day shift will be here any minute, and we can't really do much yet." Catherine said to Grissom. He dropped his case off and ran after Nick. Grissom went into the front of the ambulance, as instructed, and Nick stayed in the back.

The two men were waiting in the waiting room for Hailey to get out of surgery. Nick collapsed into a chair as Grissom continued to pace. "This is all my fault." Nick said softly.

"I highly doubt you caused and accident like that." Grissom said, hoping he wouldn't blame himself.

"I did." He said lifting his head up. "We got into a fight, and then she drove off, she probably wasn't alert enough to avoid something, or...I don't know." He said his head returning to his hands as he began to cry again.

They saw two more doctors rush into Hailey's room. And they both knew something bad was happening to her. They silently prayed that she would come out of this.

Three hours later Catherine, Warrick, and Greg had showed up. The three of them walked into the waiting room and saw Grissom and Nick in the worst shape, so they guessed that they hadn't gotten any news yet. Catherine sat down next to Grissom and reached a hand out to comfort him. Nick stood up and looked in the tiny window of the door, into the ER. He saw a lot of blood, but he saw the machine still beeping. He turned away and saw Greg approaching him. "Look man, I don't want to fight with you, not now." He said warily.

"That's not why I came over. I know you love her and I just wanted to apologize for before." He said.

Nick nodded his head, and gave Greg a hug. They were two, out of three, of the most important people in Hailey's life and they needed to stick together for her sake. Out of the corner of Greg's eye he saw Sara coming into the room. Nick didn't need to see her right now and Greg was glad Nick had his back to her.

"How is she?" She asked coming up to Warrick.

"We haven't heard yet." He answered her.

Nick knew that voice and was shocked that she had the audacity to show up here. He turned around and saw her. "What are you doing here?" He said approaching her.

"I heard about Hailey, back at the lab, and I came over as soon as I could." She said.

"Get out, you don't belong here." Nick spat as Warrick stepped between them preventing anything from happening.

Grissom saw the tension between them and figured something had happened between them. He stood up and walked over to them. "I don't know what this is about and I don't care. Right now someone I hold very dear to me, is battling for her life. Now is not the time to fight over some petty little shit going on between you two." Greg had never heard Grissom swear before and it took him by surprise.

"I just came down to check on Hailey." Sara said.

"Bull shit." Nick yelled out.

"Nick take a seat." Grissom said pushing him back. He then turned to Sara. "Sara I need you back at the lab with the day shift, helping them out with the accident. We'll let you know if anything comes up here." He said leading her out.

"Alright." She said walking out.

A doctor came out of the ER room, and Grissom turned around facing her. She looked down at her clip board, "Is there a family member here for Hailey Hayes." She said looking around.

Grissom moved closer to the doctor. "I am."

The doctor knew Grissom from a few other cases. "Mr. Grissom-"

He cut her off. "What do you want a blood test?" He said knowing, she would drop her questions.

The doctor nodded her head . "Follow me please."

"As far as I'm concerned we are all her family, so whatever needs to be said, can be said here." He said as everyone listened intently.

"We've managed to get Ms. Hayes stable, however the first forty eight hours are critical. At anytime her heart could fail, but if she makes it through the forty eight hours then her chances of living are very strong. She's suffering from a concussion and broken leg. There is also a chance that she may be paralyzed from the waist down, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up. She had a lot of internal bleeding but we were able to clean it up. other than that it was just a few cuts and bruises." She looked down at the clip board again. "I'm also sorry to say that she lost the baby." The doctor finished.

Grissom's eyes cut to hers. The doctor then left, and Grissom looked over at Nick. "She was pregnant?" He asked him.

Nick was in a daze, he didn't know left from right, up from down. The whole room was spinning, he sat down before he fell, and took a minute to register what was happening. Hailey could still die, she might be paralyzed, she was pregnant, and then lost the baby. "She was pregnant." He whispered.

Everyone was shocked about the baby, everyone except Greg. They took Hailey into another room to get cleaned up, and then put her in the ICU. A nurse came out of the room as the group came up to her. "You may see her, but I can only let one of you in at a time." She said.

Grissom looked at Nick, "You go." Nick said. Grissom walked through the doors and saw Hailey laying in the bed. He walked over to her and carefully took her hand. He saw wires and tubes hooked up to her and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He smiled a little thinking that if she were awake she would be ripping the tubes off, hating to be restrained. He sat down in the chair next to her. "Hailey." He said to her. "I know you can pull through from this. You have to ok?" He didn't know if he could deal with it if she left him.

Grissom walked out half an hour later. He nodded to Nick and he went outside to get some air. Nick walked into the room and saw the same thing Grissom saw. He sat down next to her, and delicately took her hand. "I'm sorry." He said breaking down. All that mattered to him right now was Hailey. He needed her in his life, to him she was the air he breathed, and with out it he would die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The only time Nick left the room was when Greg went in to see how she was doing. Hailey had made it through the night and the nurse was now in the room checking her over. She saw Nick sitting in the chair staring at Hailey. "It's been proven that patients are more likely to pull through if someone talks to them." She spoke up.

Nick sighed. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Sing her favorite song, or you could even read her a magazine." She tried to help. She finished checking her vitals and left the room. Nick sat for a minute and sang the first song that came to mind.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no  
  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
  
We're accidentally in love  
_

_Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally  
  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
  
Love ...I'm in love_

He finished the song with tears threatening to fall, remembering when they first went started going out she would hum all down the hall. He finally asked her what song it was and he had memorized it from listening to it so much.

He took a magazine from the waiting room and began with the first page. Every time he would turn a page he would look up, half expecting to see her looking back at him or laughing at the article he was reading.

Nick had only stopped reading when he fell asleep. He quickly woke up thinking that he missed something but looked over to her and saw that she was the same way he left her. Grissom had come to stay with her for a while, needing time with her, so Nick went home and showered and changed. He had also brought back every magazine that he could find about music, knowing that was the only thing that interested her. He decided against the whole singing thing and the only books the news stand had were romance novels, and he would rather sing then read about throbbing members.

He returned and Grissom left for the lab. He sat down and placed the stack of magazines on the side table. He looked at his watch. She had been stable for forty hours now. He picked up the first magazine reading from front to back.

Half way through the stack he pulled a people magazine with Jessica Martin on the cover. "Jessica got married again. To her seventh husband." He started. He got halfway through an article about Tom Havalin and his new movie when he saw the slightest movement of her fingers. He lifted her hand into his. "C'mon baby, do it again." He felt nothing. He thought that maybe he was just seeing things. He looked at the magazine hanging from his hand and read more about Tom. A few more words and he felt her move in his hand. At that moment a nurse came in to check the vitals. "She moved her hand." He told the nurse. The nurse ran out to get the doctor, who came in and moved Nick aside. Nick was pushed to the waiting room, waiting to hear what the doctors had to say about Hailey.

Twenty minutes later Grissom now joined Nick. The doctor walked out of the room and approached them as they stood. "Ms. Hayes is coming around. She's still a little groggy however, and once she is fully alert, we are going to have to run some tests." The doctor informed.

"Can we see her."

"I can let you both in but she might not be up to handling more than one person, in which case I will ask one of you to leave."

The three of them walked into the room as the doctor told everyone else to leave. Nick and Grissom walked over to each side of Hailey.

Hailey slightly opened her eyes, still under the effects of the concussion. She felt like crap, and she probably looked like it too.

"Hey." She heard a voice coming from her left.

Nick looked at her as she looked back, taking her hand. "Hey." He repeated.

She took her hand away looking very confused. She looked at Nick, then at Grissom, then to the doctor at the foot of the bed. She looked down like she was trying very hard to think of something. Nick took her hand again, and she quickly pulled it away holding it close to her.

The doctor was picking up the signs very quickly. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." She said.

"What's wrong with her." Nick said looking down at Hailey.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, I'm not the one trying to touch someone I don't know." Hailey said, appalled that a stranger would touch her then say that she had a problem.

It was then Nick figured out what happened. "No, you have to remember me."

"Nick, she can't" Grissom said. He pushed Nick out of the room, to try and stop him from pushing her.

Hailey watched as the two men left, and the doctor closed the door. She walked over to the bed and took the seat next to Hailey. "Do you remember those two men?" The Doctor asked.

Hailey looked at her. She had a major headache and after hearing someone say she had a problem, she wasn't in the mood to answer stupid questions. "Apparently not."

"I'm sorry, I know that you're probably not in the mood for this, but I need to run a few tests on you."

Hailey sighed. "Fine, do whatever. Just don't let that psychopath back in here."

The doctor ran the tests and went back out to the waiting room. "She has amnesia."

"We figured that." Grissom said. He was hurt that Hailey didn't remember but he didn't want to freak her out and make her scared.

"She's also paralyzed from the waist down." They both stood there shocked. "There is a possibility that with physical therapy she may be able to walk again, however the chance is very small."

"What about her memory?" Nick asked.

"Every case is different. Sometimes the patient will come out of it, and sometimes they don't. The best we can do is try to trigger her memory, see if we can get her to remember little by little." The doctor left and the two men had no idea what to do.

"No matter what, the last thing we do is give up." Grissom stated the obvious.

Hailey sat in the room, unable to move since she couldn't control her legs. She pushed herself up and looked around. She looked on the side table and saw a stack of magazines. She picked one up and began reading. She got bored with it and put it back on the table. "What do they expect me to do, sit here and twiddle my thumbs?" She pressed the nurse call button, and within minutes a male nurse came in.

"Are you ok?"

"Quite frankly, I'm bored." She said obviously. The nurse laughed a bit.

"If you'd like I could help you into your chair and we could go for a walk."

Seeing that there was nothing else to do, he lifted her and placed her in the wheel chair. He walked around to push but she stopped him. "Thanks but I can do it from here." She said.

"Ok." He nodded as he opened the door and let her out, and she began wheeling down the hall.

Nick went to call out to her, but Grissom held him back. "Remember, we have to take baby steps." It was killing him to sit there and do nothing but he knew that Grissom was right even though it was killing him inside as well.

Hailey wheeled down the hall, and down another hall. It was a rather big hospital, but she was glad not to be in a bed. She heard music coming from one of the rooms as she wheeled by. She thought nothing of it but when she got two doors down she thought it was vaguely familiar. She rolled back, and saw a kid no more then twelve sitting in a bed with the stereo on. He looked up when he saw someone standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was that loud." He said turning down the music.

"No. It just sounded a little familiar." She said.

"You can come in if you want. I don't get many visitors, it's nice to have company." He said hopeful that she would stay. She looked at the kid in front of her. He had on plaid pajamas, and he had blue eyes and a bald head. But most of all, he looked just as bored as she was. She rolled over to the bedside. "My names Noah." He said.

"I think they were calling me Hailey, which seems alright I guess." She said nodding her head. The little boy laughed at her, and she smiled seeing him laugh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ok, I think they said that I was in some kind of accident and now I can't move my legs. I can't really remember much either." She said.

"Oh." the boy took a breath and played with the ears on his stuffed rabbit. "My cancer came back." He said sadly.

Hailey tried to think of something to get him happy again. "What was that song you were playing?"

The boy perked up again. "Oh that was AC/DC. They're an old band, but my dad loves them, and it reminds me of him. That song is one of my favorites though, it's called If You Want Blood."

She smiled at the boy. It was obvious that he didn't get much visitors and he was quite the little chatterbox. "They sound cool."

"Yeah." He nodded eagerly.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" She asked.

"There's not much to do around here. There's the tv lounge, and that's about it."

Hailey looked suspiciously at him. "A young boy like you doesn't reek any havoc?" she gave a pish-posh look, "I don't believe it." She said.

The little boy laughed again. "I'm not really suppose to leave my room." He said.

A nurse came into the room. "Noah, it's time for you to go to your session." She said.

"Ok." He then turned to Hailey. "You'll come back to visit, won't you?" He asked, again with the big eyes.

"Of corse handsome." She said as she wheeled out and went to explore.

She found the tv room and saw that not many people were there. There were a few people playing cards, and a few more playing ping pong. Seeing that there was nothing there she rolled back around and wound up back at her room. A nurse entered after her. "Ms. Hayes, I've been looking for you. Are you up to meeting with the doctor?"

There wasn't much to do, "Sure." she said as she wheeled behind the nurse, refusing to be pushed.

She went through a door, and the nurse closed the door behind her. "Hello Hailey, My name is Doctor Julia Bernard, but feel free to call me Julia." She said shaking Hailey's hand.

"Yo." Hailey said.

"All we are going to do today is go through some pictures. I need to test where your memory stands."

Hailey sat back and watched as the first card came up. "That's a duck." Hailey said referring to the picture. Julia flipped to the next one. "cherries." She said. This was ridiculous. "Clown." Hailey was getting very impatient with this crap. "Look lady, I'm sure you're a real nice person and all, but this is getting a little tedious. I know what these things are. Why don't you tell me who those people were in my room, or why I can't remember who I am. I know what a fucking duck is." She said blatantly.

"I'm sorry Hailey, but I don't know how much you remember, and what you don't. It seems like you're suffering from selective memory loss."

"Wonderful, how do we get it back?" She wanted to know.

"You may have to start all over, but you may get it back from something triggering it." Julia said.

"Great, well it's been real nice Doc. Call me when you can help." Hailey said pissed off that she didn't know anything around her.

She rolled out the door as the nurse walked her back to her room. "Is there a library here?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, down on the third floor. Would you like to go?"

"Please." They got into the elevator and went to the third floor. They got to the library and the nurse left. Hailey strolled over to the card catalog. She wrote down the books she wanted and went off to find them. She pulled them off the shelf and took them to a table where she could read them.

'Selective memory.' She read. 'When a person can not remember certain events occurring in a set time.' she read further. 'Person may regain memories by a given object, sound, smell, touch, or taste.'she needed something to help her remember. 'I bet those two guys can help.' She rolled over and put the books back. She picked up a book that looked like interesting reading and checked it out.

Hailey went back to her room and the nurse helped her back into the bed. She read a few chapters in the book and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next morning Hailey woke up to the sun shining in through her window. She stretched her arms above her as she managed to sit up. She buzzed for the nurse, and once again she was helped into her chair. She rolled over to the window and looked out. She rolled out of the room and went to the lounge. She took the extra deck of cards and went to Noah's room. She didn't find him in his bed so she went further into the room and saw him sitting on the window sill. "Hey kiddo." She said coming up to him.

He turned his head to her. "Hi." He said very excitedly. "I wasn't sure if you were coming back."

"I said I would." She looked out the window where he was looking. She saw some kids, across the way, on a blacktop playing basketball. "Do you like basketball?"

"Yeah, I use to play it all the time." He said.

Noah was an inspiration to her. He was hit with an obstacle in life and yet he always kept his spirits up. "I brought some cards, if you want to play."

"I love playing cards. Do you remember how to play go fish?" He asked.

"Yeah." He went over to his bed and sat down. He dealt out some cards and put the rest between them. "You go first." She said.

The two played for a while until a nurse came in to get Hailey. "You have your first physical therapy today." She said.

"Ok." Hailey said. "I'll catch you later kiddo."

"Ok. Have fun." He said waving goodbye. Hailey turned behind the nurses back and made a disgusted face and Noah laughed.

Hailey followed the nurse to the physical therapy room. It looked a lot like the gymnastics camp she use to go to. The nurse left her with a man named Matt. They worked for forty minutes just stretching Hailey's muscles. He said that if the chance that I would walk again, she had to keep the muscles in shape.

Hailey was exhausted from the session, and so she went to her room and took a nap.

She woke up a few hours later and couldn't get back to sleep. It took her a few tries but she managed to get into her chair. It was late, so there were no people in the halls. Hailey wheeled to the top floor, an empty room with a piano in it. She pressed a few of the keys and they seemed to be right. She couldn't explain what was happening to her but it was like someone else had taken over her body.

She pushed herself in front of the piano and set her hands lightly on the keys. She began the slow opening of Franz Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody number 2. The finger movements became more difficult and the tempo sped up. And then it slowed again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silhouette of a person in the doorway and jumped bringing her hands to her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said moving into the room.

She recognized the man from two days ago. "I didn't realize that anyone was up here." She said attempting to leave.

"Please wait." The older man said. He sat down in a chair next to the piano as Hailey faced him. "You learned how to play that when you were eleven." He said referring to the piece she was playing. "Most twenty year olds can't play that piece. You had to memorize it for a recital." He paused and looked from the piano to her. "I'm sorry, you probably don't remember any of this.

Hailey was staring at the floor, as Grissom got up to leave. "There was a green dress." Hailey said trying to think very hard about the memory.

Grissom turned around shocked. "I bought you the dress, it was your first time that you had to play from memory." Hoping that she would remember more.

A tear slid from Hailey's eye, she wanted so bad to remember, but she just couldn't. "I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

"No, it's ok. You remembered something." He said keeping her spirits up.

Hailey looked at the man in front of her with tears in her eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything." Taking the seat in front of her.

"Could you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Gil Grissom."

The name sounded like some one she heard of before. "Are you my father?"

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to tell her what assholes her parents had been to her, she didn't need that right now. "I've been looking after you for the past four years, but I've known you all your life."

She didn't know what it was about this man but she felt like she could open her soul to him. "Dr. Julia said that if I work hard that my memory would come back, I just need things that would trigger it." She looked him in the eyes. "Would you have anything?"

"I'll try to get anything I can for you."

He noticed that she was looking tired and he helped her back to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She liked him, he had this feeling that didn't scare her. "And a note book and a pen?" She asked as he walked to the door.

"Ok." He said closing the door, and Hailey drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Grissom had come back that night with a small box. Hailey was sitting on the bed and held the closed box in her hands. She took a deep breath and opened the lid. She pulled out a small daisy barrette and held it in her hands. She got a sharp pain in the top part of her head and she closed her eyes and winced in pain.

"_You look so pretty." Grissom said adding the last barrette to her hair. _

"_I have to look pretty it's the first day of school." Young Hailey said._

"_Are you nervous about kindergarten?"_

"_Nope." She turned to face him as he squatted down to her level. "Will you be there to pick me up after school Uncle Grissom?" _

_Grissom mentally went through his schedule, he had three lectures to day but he would be done by three. "I will be right out front waiting for you."_

_She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and gave him a hug. When he gave his word he never broke it, and she knew he would be waiting for her._

"Hailey?" She heard someone whisper her name. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the doctor that was holding her up. "Are you ok?"

The pain was now gone and she slightly shook her head. She looked around the room and she saw the doctor, a few nurses, and Julia. "Where's Mr. Grissom?" She asked.

"I'm right here." He said stepping from behind Julia.

"I want every one to leave." She said holding onto his hand. "What happened?" She asked when everyone left.

"You grabbed your head and you passed out." He said running a cold cloth on her forehead. The box had been moved to the table. "Maybe you're not ready yet."

Hailey shook her head. "I remembered." She said still holding the small barrette. "It was the fist day of kindergarten and you were doing my hair. You promised to pick me up after school." She said, remembering the flashback she just had.

Grissom smiled. "Yeah." Happy she remembered. This was going to work. He would help her all the way.

"I don't think I can do anymore today." She said.

"It's ok, you don't have to. You did really well today Hailey. We'll get you to remember everything over time." He said.

Grissom spent an hour talking to Hailey and then had to leave for the lab.

The next morning Hailey had played cards with Noah until he had is usual appointment. Hailey wheeled herself back to her room and saw a man she hadn't seen before. "May I help you?" She asked getting the man's attention.

He stared at Hailey for a few minutes until he realized what he was doing. "Oh, um...I know that you don't remember me, but um.. I was..well I still am..I'm one of your best friends." He said fidgeting with his hands.

Hailey tried to think, there was something about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. My name's Greg." He said. There was something in his eyes that cried out in emotional pain. "I just haven't seen you in a while." He glanced at the box he left on the chair. "I brought you some of the things you liked. Cd's, book's and stuff. I wanted to make you feel comfortable." He rambled, he was kind of cute when he did that. "I probably shouldn't have brought these things, they could confuse you, I didn't think of that."

"Greg." She said, coming over to him. "Thank you for the gesture."

Greg sat down and started to get emotional. "I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted to be the way she was, she wanted her old memories back, not to mention it wouldn't hurt to walk again. She placed a hand on the young mans shoulders. She looked at his wrist that had a bright neon bracelet. The sharp pain returned to her head, and again she blacked out.

"_I told you this would be awesome." Greg yelled over the loud music. _

"_Twenty." The bouncer said. Greg paid his fee, and Nick handed him forty. Hailey smiled up at Nick. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked in her all black leather outfit, complete with purple butterfly wings and purple contacts._

_The three walked further into the mass of bodies intertwining with one another. Although none of them did any drugs the vibes from the other people were rubbing off on them. They had all separated, which made Nick freak out. He couldn't protect Hailey if he couldn't see her. He moved through the crowd and saw Hailey dancing with Greg. Hailey had two glow sticks intertwined in her fingers and Greg had glow sticks that were on strings. He waved them around Hailey making this orbit type thing and she moved the sticks in her hand around in cool patterns around her body and under her legs. Nick stood there and watched them for a few minutes until they stopped. Hailey then found a half naked man to dance with. Nick felt someone come up behind him. _

"_Hi." She said moving her body close to his. _

"_Hi." He said politely._

"_You're real cute." She said._

_Nick could tell she was drugged and slightly pushed her aside. "Thanks." He said walking away towards Hailey. He pulled her away from the half naked man and led her a few feet away._

"_It's a rave Nicky, try to have fun." She said grinding against him. The two suddenly became lost in their own world. They soon followed everyone around them, as Nicks head came closer to Hailey's. She braced herself as she kissed him back running her hands through the hair at the base of his neck. His tongue slipped out and became intertwined with hers. _

Hailey woke up grabbing her head, wishing for the room to stop spinning. She opened her eyes and once again she saw the doctor, a few nurses, and Julia, but this time Greg was by her side holding her hand. She felt very tired and was instructed to rest before she had her physical therapy session.

As everyone left she asked Greg to stay. She took the bracelet off of his wrist and held it in her hand. It was neon pink, yellow, and blue. In the center it had the letters of her name spelled out. "We gave that to each other." He said pulling hers out of the box.

She looked at her bracelet that had the same colors but it spelled out Greggo. "You said you are my best friend, right?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"There's this guy, and I can't figure out who he is. He was in here with Mr. Grissom the first day, and I just saw him again in a flashback. We were at some sort of party or club or something."

"I think you're talking about Nicky. The night we gave each other these, he was at the rave too." He said.

"He has dark hair?" Greg nodded. "We aren't married are we?"she looked on her finger for a ring.

"Not yet. You two have been dating for a while, but that's it. Everyone at the lab thinks you two will be married one day." He explained.

She handed back his bracelet, and he slipped it back on his wrist. "I know this may sound weird, but...tell me about myself."

Greg pulled the chair over and sat down. He told her about when she first came to Vegas, and what she did for a living. He told her about the other CSI's and all the people at the lab. He left out the bad things on purpose thinking that if it was possible maybe she would only remember the good. She told him all about Nick, and how he was madly in love with her. He was half way through the story about when she and Nick had to process a decomposed body and stunk for days, when a nurse came and kicked him out, claiming that Hailey needed rest. She said goodbye to Greg, then slipped her bracelet on her wrist and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what Greg had told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Hailey returned from her therapy session she saw the box left on her table. After she was placed in the bed she put the box on her lap and pawed through it. There was a pair of dark green plaid pajama pants and a Deep Purple shirt laying on top. She put the box back on the table and threw the covers off her legs. She slid the pants over her feet and worked them up to her thighs. She was thankful that Greg had brought them to her because she only got night gowns and clean underwear from the nurses. It took her a while but she managed to lay down and work the paints over her bum. She then sat back up and pulled the shirt over her head.

She pulled the box back on top of her lap. There was a cd player and a case of about twenty cd's. she dug around to the bottom of the box and found a whole lot of batteries. She smiled that he thought of all this. He had told her that they were best friends and that he knew her all to well. Hailey found herself craving something but couldn't figure out what it was, but once she put the head phones on and played the first cd the craving was filled. He told her she had a love for music, and now she could see that.

As the tunes of Journey filled her ears she dug around the box. She pulled out a bag of beads and some elastic string. She looked down at her wrist and put two and two together. 'I probably made these.' she thought. She placed the beads and string in the drawer next to her and continued to the few items left in the box. She pulled out four books. The first was a book called One For The Money, and the second was called Hot Six, both by Janet Evanovich. The third one was a collection of poems, and the fourth was a book about sign language. Greg had told her that Grissom taught her to sign, so he thought maybe if she brushed up it would come back.

She placed the empty box on the floor and put the books in the drawer, all except the sign language one. She opened the cover and began reading. By the time she was half way through she felt like she knew the language all over again.

The next morning Hailey woke up to a dark room. The clock said nine am but outside it was dark. She managed to get into the wheel chair and stroll over to her window. She sighed as she saw the rain. It poured down so hard that it looked as if she were under a waterfall. She wheeled back over to her bed and pulled out the notebook that Grissom had given her. She wrote down Grissom's name and Greg's name and listed some facts about them, so she wouldn't forget. She then flipped the page and began writing. Nothing was in order, she just wrote what was on her mind.

_Greg told me that I've been dating Nick Stokes for a while, we might even get married. In all honesty I feel bad for him. What good is it to love someone that doesn't remember to love you back? I had this weird dream last night. I was driving a car and then all the sudden I was on a gurney. Maybe it was a clue, they say I was in an accident but that won't say anything else. I don't know anymore. It's so frustrating, I can remember simple things like buttoning a shirt, or tying my shoes, but I can't seem to remember these wonderful people around me. _

_I can't help thinking of Nick. When I first saw him in my room, I felt the need to defend myself against him. But now that I look back I feel sad about him. Maybe Mr. Grissom can bring me photographs or something to try and remember. There's something about him when he looked at me, like his whole life was coming to an end. Did we really mean that much to each other? I'm so confused. _

_I was listening to one of the cd's Greg brought me, and there was this song that stuck in my head. 'Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream, never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love.' That's my favorite part of the song. I don't know why it stuck with me, maybe Greg will. _

She stopped writing, closed the book, and set it on her bed. She was thinking she should go see Noah but she wasn't up to being cheery today. She got back into the bed, put the headphones over her ears, and pulled the covers over her head.

Two hours later she woke up to Greg. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"It's alright." She said placing the headphones around her neck. "So what's up?"

"I got some time off so I came to visit." He said placing the magazine on the table. "I brought you a present." Handing her a brown paper bag.

"I definitely like presents." She said opening the bag. She dumped the contents on her lap and sorted through them. There were various bumper stickers. Some with the name of bands, some saying things like 'kiss me I'm Italian' and 'I'm driving here' there were also some pins and long, neon pink, spiral, things.

"I thought if you were gonna be stuck in it, you should at least ride in style." He said referring to her chair. She laughed out loud as he wrapped the spirals around the spokes of the tires. They put the various stickers and pins on the back of the seat.

"Would you take a walk with me?" She asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" He asked as he helped her into the chair.

"There's this nice garden outside." Greg looked out the window. Hailey followed his gaze and saw that the rain was now a light shower instead of a waterfall. "Do you dissolve in water?"

"Hey you're the one that made me run four miles in the rain." He said.

"Rain is nice." She nodded. "Let's go." She said wheeling herself out.

They walked down to the garden and walked the perimeter. They pulled up to a bench and Greg sat down as Hailey looked at the puddle beneath her. She removed the slipper and lifted her leg slightly. "What are you doing, that's probably very cold." Greg said.

"I can't feel remember? I just, I don't know. I'm just desperate that's all." She said as she place her foot just above the puddle. She lowered her leg so her toes stuck in the water. "Ooo." She said pulling her leg back out. Greg and Hailey slowly lifted their heads to meet each others eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

Hailey dipped her whole foot in the water and pulled it back up. "It's freezing."

"I told you it would-" Then it clicked. "You felt it?"

"Yeah." She placed her foot back on the stand as Greg pushed her as fast as he could back inside.

They were in the physical therapy room and Matt was examining her legs. She was able to wiggle her toes and circle her foot slightly. "I've never seen someone take so fast." He said. Greg was beaming for her. She looked up at him and smiled. He was so goofy but in the cute adorable way, she could definitely see them as best friends. "We should move your sessions to six times a week instead of three. We have to keep your muscles working, at this rate you should be standing in a month." He thought maybe even sooner but there was no need to get her hopes up.


	10. CHapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hailey was now able to rotate her foot and wiggle her toes, but she still couldn't move anything higher than that. She sat by her window listening to the Christina Aguilera cd that Greg had brought. The last song started to play and Hailey turned it up. She listened to the words as she continued to stare out at the heavy rain. The storm was getting worse. Lightening lit up the sky so much that it looked like early morning. Thunder pounded the walls and shook the windows. Christina sang the opening notes and a burst of thunder let out. A quick picture flashed in her head, then followed by another, as if she were looking at a slide show. There was a jumble of medal. A screeching sound. Bright lights. Then she went into a flashback as Christina began to sing.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon_

_Hailey stepped off the steps of the yellow school bus. She saw that her fathers car wasn't in the driveway. She opened the unlocked door and stepped into the foyer. "Mommy?" She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother crying over the sink. "What's wrong mommy?" Hailey was only eight years old and didn't understand why her father did this. Her father would get very angry and she once saw him hit her mother, like she had seen on tv. She saw the dark color around her mothers eye as she squatted down to Hailey's level._

"_Mommy just fell down. That's all." Lynn said smiling through the tears. They heard a screech in the driveway and Lynn quickly stood up. The front door opened and was banged against the wall from force. _

"_Lynn." Her father, Dan, called out. _

"_I want you to go to your room sweetie, and lock your door. You do your homework and don't come out until I come to get you. Go!" she said pushing her daughter to the back set of stairs in the kitchen. _

_Hailey ran up to her room and locked the door as she was told. She could hear muffled voices as her father yelled at her mother. Tears began to form in little Hailey's eyes. She heard a loud slap and a thud. "Mommy." She cried out. Her screams muffled by her fathers loud voice. Knowing she was helpless, all she could do was cry. _

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on _

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the sameAnd I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday _

_It's not so easy to forget  
All the lines you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see there _

_Four years later, twelve year old Hailey walked the three blocks home from school. She saw that once again her fathers car wasn't there but she knew that he would be home soon. She didn't want to go home, afraid of the mess that he had made, or the new marks that would be on her mother. She hardly had any friends because she kept to herself at school, so it wasn't as if she could go to their house. She tried to think of ways that she could help her mother leave her father. She constantly blamed herself for what he did. _

_That night after dinner Hailey returned to her room to finish her homework. She watched as her father downed drink after drink at the dinner table. She knew he would start his ranting any moment now. As if on cue he began to yell. She crept to her door and opened it just a crack. She heard them coming up the stairs. "You leave her out of this." Her mother said. Hailey knew he was coming for her. She flew across the room back to her bed. As soon as she got there her door slammed open and her drunken father barged in. It wasn't the first time he had abused Hailey but she didn't know how to prevent it. He took her roughly by the arm and dragged her from her room. She looked to her mother for help, but they both know she wouldn't be able to do anything. He roughly jerked her down the stairs, pulling her arm out of the socket, as her mother followed. "Let her go Dan." _

"_Why should I listen to you, you're nothing." He slapped Lynn across the face and then turned to Hailey. He pushed her against the bottom of the stairs. She fell onto them and grabbed her side where the stair hit. He gave her a kick to the side. "Please, no more." She cried out in pain. Lynn had to do something to protect her. "You want to pick a fight with someone you do it with me.' Dan looked down at Hailey and then turned on her mother. Hailey ran, as best she could, back up to her room and locked the door. She heard the front door slam shut and knew that her father was gone for the night. She tried to get up to go to her mother but she couldn't. She slowly fell back onto her bed and blacked out._

_The next morning her mother was sitting at the edge of her bed. She woke up and looked around her room. Most of her room was packed into to large suitcases. She winced in pain and saw the bruises and welts on her side, she also felt her shoulder and couldn't move it, but it was nothing compared to her mothers condition."What's happening? Are we going away?" Hailey asked hopefully. _

"_You're going to stay with Uncle Grissom for a while." Lynn said attempting to hold back her tears. _

"_You have to come to mom." Hailey pleaded._

"_Just you honey. I promise we'll be together again soon." She said as Hailey got up and got dressed. _

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gaveEvery morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm Ok_

_Seventeen year old Hailey stood on the front porch of her old house holding Grissom's hand. He was leaving for Las Vegas in the morning and she wanted to finish her last year of highschool here. Her father opened the door. Grissom helped Hailey carry her things to her room and then went downstairs. He turned to Dan before leaving. "If you ever lay another finger, if you even so much as breath on that child again, I will find you and kill you." He said before leaving. Three things Grissom could never deal with were men beating their wives, sexual assault on children, and guys that deal death to kids. He couldn't stand leaving Hailey and Lynn there, but he couldn't help them if they didn't want it._


End file.
